Pale and Sparkly
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Now, Kuukai! What the hell gives you the right to call me a vampire!" "Well, you're incredibly pale faced and sparkly..." Kuukai/Amu


**Lol, hey again. :)**

**I'm writing this teeny, weeny Kuukaimu oneshot. =) Well 'cause I'm still in love with it. I know I have to finish the next chappie for High School Upgrades, but I really, really wanted to write this oneshot. ^_^**

**(Oh, and I have no offense to guys who like Twilight. :])**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Twilight. **

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Characters: Amu/Kuukai**

**Rating: T (for language and suggestive themes)**

**Title: Pale and Sparkly**

**Summary: "Now, Kuukai! What the hell gives you the right to call me a vampire?!" "Well, you're incredibly pale faced and sparkly…" **

* * *

Sixteen year old Hinamori Amu sat down on the lunch seat across from her boyfriend of two years, Souma Kuukai, who was surprisingly engrossed in a rather large book.

"K-Kuukai?!"

Kuukai held up a finger and after a brief moment, looked up. "Hey Amu. What's wrong?"

"Y-You're reading!!!!!!!!" Amu gaped and pointed accusingly at the emerald eyed boy.

Kuukai rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, _dearest_ Amu. I'm reading."

Amu eyes widened as soon as she got a glimpse of the title.

"_**You're reading TWILIGHT?!?!?!"**_

All girls around their table turned to look at the blushing boy, and quickly glanced away to start rumors of said boy's sexuality.

Kuukai covered Amu's mouth and muttered, "The guys on the soccer team were reading it and suggested it. It looked cool, so why not?"

"Bleh! Oh, and it's alright if you like Twilight…Just make sure you don't fall in love with Edward…" Amu wiped her mouth and got up.

Kuukai grinned and waved a hand, "No worries. You won't lose me to a fictional character. I think he's gay anyway. Even though he and Bella belong together."

Amu sighed and waved a hand before walking away to her next class. Kuukai closed the book and walked in the opposite direction.

_Later That Day_

Kuukai jogged up to his girlfriend who was currently struggling to carry four textbooks and three notebooks.

"Oh! Kuukai! Thanks!" Amu pecked Kuukai's cheek as he relieved her from the hassle of carrying books.

Kuukai laughed and shrugged, "No problem. Want to go to the park for some ice cream after we drop off these books at your house?"

"Sure. I need a relaxing day. Finals finished today, and I'm finally free. Well, regardless of the next two weeks, of course." Amu giggled.

On the way to Amu's house, they talked about being past Guardians and their charas. Tadase confessed his love to Amu two years ago; of course Amu rejected him, being confused about her feelings for a certain emerald-eyed friend of hers. A month later, she had an awesomely athletic boyfriend.

Amu used her key to open the front door of the house, "I'm here!!!!"

"Ah! Amu-chan!!! Ku-chan!" Amu's mother greeted as she glanced at them from the kitchen.

"Oh, don't worry Mom. We're only going to drop off my books. We're heading to the park for some ice cream and we're finally going to enjoy ourselves after all those damn finals." Amu grinned.

Amu's mother pouted, "So Ku-chan isn't staying for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm sorry. I've gotta head home after some time in the park, anyway. Rento told me to get his new magazine A.S.A.P." Kuukai gave a sad smile at Mrs. Hinamori.

"Ah…Okay Ku-chan! Just tell me if you are staying! You're welcome anytime here! You know that!" Mrs. Hinamori smiled brightly.

"Arigatou! I'm just going to wait here until Amu gets back down." Kuukai stated when Amu ran up the stairs to her room.

About two minutes later, Amu hopped down some steps happily. "Alright Kuukai! Let's go!" She held her purse on her shoulder.

Kuukai shook his head, "No worries, Amu. I'm paying."

"Really?! Arigatou!" Amu hugged his waist with one arm and they walked out the door.

"Bye!!! Have fun!!!" Amu's mother called as they were leaving.

Kuukai placed his arm around her shoulder, "Amu? You know how I was reading Twilight earlier?"

Amu laughed lightly and nodded.

"I finished, and I'm half way through New Moon right now."

"_**No way!!!"**_

Kuukai beamed, "Yup! I'm totally for Jacob now."

"Well, he is a werewolf…"

"You read it too?!" Kuukai's eyes twinkled in excitement as he stared at Amu.

"Nah. I just know the characters and some details. But I heard that he's hot." She grinned teasingly at Kuukai who scowled.

"Nope. This dude can ride a flying skateboard! Not even a _hawt_ werewolf can be this cool." Kuukai grinned and pointed to himself.

Amu rolled her eyes and flicked his temple gently, "He's just hot."

"And I'm not?!?!?!"

"You are….um…uh…cute." Amu decided after moments of thinking.

Kuukai glared menacingly at his pinkette, "No way, Amu! I. Am. Not. CUTE!!!!"

"Well, why not?"

"For one…Never call a dude cute. It's just, gay."

"What if they are, like, two years old?"

"Then that doesn't matter!"

"What's the difference?! Especially if the cute, older guy still had baby fat!" Amu teased as she pinched Kuukai's tan cheeks hard.

Kuukai laughed, and brought Amu to an Ice Cream vendor.

"One strawberry and one chocolate, please." The Ice Cream vendor nodded, and seconds later, handed the pair their delicious, mouth-watering ice cream.

Kuukai walked Amu to a nearby bench and sat down. While Amu was jauntily eating her beloved ice cream, he was staring at her intently.

Amu raised an eyebrow at Kuukai, "Kuukai? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face or something else?"

"Nah. It's just that…Um…" Kuukai couldn't decide if he wanted to tell her.

"Spit it out, Kuukai. You could tell me anything." Amu replied in a tone that obviously showed that she was annoyed.

"Well, I think you're a vampire." Kuukai answered her in a small voice.

Amu choked on her ice cream, "V-Vampire?!"

"Heh, yeah…" Kuukai said and gave a sheepish grin.

"Now, Kuukai! What the hell gives you the right to call me a vampire?!" Amu screeched while holding up her ice cream threateningly.

"Well, you're incredibly pale faced and sparkly…" Kuukai was officially nervous.

"WHAT?!"

"Sweetie…You have the skin color of milk. And I swear I see it sparkle every once in a while." Kuukai muttered.

"I'm still not fucking Edward Cullen! I think he's fucking gay!!!" Amu hissed and held her ice cream up higher.

"So do I, but it does not mean you still can't be a vampire…"

"But I do not have cold skin!" Amu finally found her defense.

"…true. Shit. You're right. You aren't a vampire. Oh well. If you're a werewolf, even better!" Kuukai grinned and threw out the tissue that was all that was left of his ice cream.

"Ugh. Whatever." Amu imitated his actions.

Kuukai grabbed Amu's hand and placed his arm around her shoulder, and Amu put her arm around his waist; something identical to their past love gestures.

"Hey, Amu?"

"What now?!"

"Vampires don't use protection…right?"

"…"

* * *

**Haha, did you like it?!**

**Love it?**

**Loathed it?**

**Tell me!**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PrincessSerenity2630**

**(P.S. I wrote two oneshots in two days. Oh yeah, I'm proud. =])**


End file.
